Penso em ti Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele poderia estar preso naquele lugar, mas isso não significava que ele não poderia ter ela ao seu lado para viver aquele grande amor


**Penso em ti.**

**Jorge Vercilo.**

Ele estava deitado no quarto menor da casa número quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros, mas sua mente estava longe daquele quarto entupido de brinquedos, os pensamentos dele estavam inteiramente naquela ruiva que tinha conquistado o coração dele e o fazia querer fugir daquele cativeiro de saudades, mas Harry sabia que ele teria que esperar, só mais alguns dias ele poderia ter ela de novo em seus braços.

-Merlin... Que eu sinto saudades dela –de repente ele ouve a voz dela, aquela voz angelical dizendo.

-Eu te amo demais Harry... Eu também senti falta de você –ele se vira para achar a menina dos seus sonhos sorrindo para ele sentada em sua cama.

Antes mesmo que eles pudessem falar alguma coisa, os dois se viram em um beijo longe e apaixonado.

**Eu queria não sentir essa saudade  
Que me faz perder o sono e querer mais, mais, mais  
Eu queria segurança e liberdade  
Mas agora só contigo eu fico em paz, paz, paz...  
É a mente que anuncia quando o coração nos trai  
Abre as asas, alça vôo, voa, vai, vai, vai...  
Minha alma se liberta cada vez que eu penso em ti  
Vai no fundo da saudade e me traz, traz, traz  
esses olhos que eu não esqueço nunca mais  
**

Ele deslizava os dedos pelo cabelo dela, sentindo a textura daquela seda que ele amava, ele pode sentir o doce sabor dos lábios dela nos seus, não importava se ela estava longe da Toca, que ela estava no mesmo quarto que ele, não importava mais nada, a não ser que ela estivesse em seus braços e os beijos deles fazendo um e o outro se sentir completo.

Ele quebra o beijo dela relutantemente e encara aqueles olhos cor de mel, merlin que ele amava tudo naquela menina, mas os olhos dela pareciam o hipnotizar.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta –ele fala em uma voz rouca ao que ela se abraça a ele.

-Eu também amor... Eu também... –

**  
Penso em ti  
Se eu for lembrar de mim eu vou pensar em ti  
Penso em ti  
a cada pôr do sol que eu vivo sem poder te ver  
Penso em ti  
é só deitar na cama e a chama clama-te  
Penso em ti  
até querendo te esquecer  
**

Foi com grande surpresa que Harry tinha descido as escadas com a ruiva que fazia Duda estremecer, afinal aquela garota tinha o feito desmaiar inúmeras vezes e ela era quase metade do tamanho dele, Harry se vira para tia Petúnia e fala com um sorriso.

-Tia Petúnia, Gina veio me visitar, eu vou levar ela até o parque e volto mais tarde esta bem? –Petúnia, diferente de Válter, sorri para o sobrinho e faz que sim, os dois apertam a mão um do outro e saem felizes em direção de um parque, muitos vizinhos paravam para ver o casal passar, afinal, Harry não era mais visto como um delinqüente da rua e estava acompanhado de uma ruiva que era de parar o transito –até mesmo no mundo dos trouxas você consegue encantar os homens –ela ri docemente para ele e o beija, logo ela fica com um sorriso maroto e fala.

-Vejamos se você ainda pode me alcançar Potter –ela sai correndo e ria como uma criança, Harry apenas sorri e sai correndo atrás dela.

**  
Eu queria não sentir essa saudade  
Que me faz perder o sono e te querer mais,mais,mais  
Eu queria segurança e liberdade  
Mas agora só contigo eu fico em paz, paz,paz  
É a mente q anuncia quando o coração nos trai  
Abre as asas,alça vôo, voa, vai, vai, vai  
Minha alma se liberta cada vez que eu penso em ti  
Vai no fundo da saudade e me traz, traz, traz  
esses olhos que eu não esqueço nunca mais  
**

O casal chega no parque e os dois quase rolam na grama, não importando o que os outros pensavam, Harry se inclina e a beija apaixonadamente, Merlin que ele sentiu falta daquela garota, não importa se foram só duas semanas, estas duas semanas pareciam uma tortura comparada com os outros anos que ele passou com os Dursleys antes de ter ela em sua vida, assim que o beijo quebra, ela o encara com um sorriso lindo e fala.

-Eu acho que minha mãe vai me matar, mas agora mesmo não me importo... Eu senti falta de você também Harry... Os minutos na Toca pareciam uma tortura para mim... Não poder te abraçar... Te beijar... Te tocar... Merlin que eu não tava agüentando mais –ele sorri e a puxa para seus braços.

-Eu sei minha linda... Eu também me senti assim... –Os dois sorriem um para o outro e Harry se certificando que não tinha ninguém olhando, conjura um violão e começa a tocar suavemente para ela, ele sabia que ela adorava quando ele cantava para ela.

**  
Penso em ti  
no dia a dia, no meio da rua eu penso em ti  
Penso em ti  
na correria de Copacabana, mesmo ali  
Penso em ti  
passando pela tua esquina eu penso em ti  
Penso em ti  
andando pela praia as ondas vão bater em mim  
**

Gina estava quase adormecendo nos braços de Harry, mas este nem se importava, ele tinha passado duas semanas apenas pensando nela, em ter ela em seus braços e agora mesmo ele a tinha e os dois mostraram toda saudades e amor que um tinha pelo outro, ninguém poderia atrapalhar aquele momento.

-Você sabe que vou ter que voltar para a Toca daqui a pouco não e? –os dois suspiram diante daquela frase, não poderiam negar a verdade, ela ia ter que voltar para casa e ele teria que esperar um dia para poder vê-la de novo.

-Eu sei... –ele sorri para o horizonte onde o sol se punha –mas agora mesmo o que me importa e ter você em meus braços –ela o beija longamente e os dois ficam vendo o pôr do sol.

**  
Penso em ti  
é só pegar o violão e eu penso em ti  
Penso em ti  
e quando você dorme  
Penso em ti  
Se eu for lembrar de mim eu vou pensar em ti  
Penso em ti  
a cada pôr do sol que eu vivo sem poder te ver**

Os dois voltavam abraçados para a casa dos Dursleys, Gina sorria ao ver a carranca de Harry para alguns meninos que ousavam ver a ruiva dele, embora os dois soubessem que ninguém poderia quebrar o amor que os dois tinham um pelo outro, eles ainda sentiam uma pontada de ciúmes um pelo outro.

-Deixa de fazer carranca assim amor... O menino só quis saber as horas –ela fala em uma voz de brincadeira ao que ele bufa.

-Eu não vou mais deixar você assistir aqueles filmes de romance –ela sorri marotamente para ele e falou.

-Você sabe que gosta dos benefícios de assistir um filme de romance –ela o puxa pela gravata e lasca outro beijo de tirar o fôlego dele, ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Você venceu Foguinho –ela ri e fala.

-Eu sempre venço –ela o beija novamente e com um flash de luz, ela volta para casa.

Harry deita em sua cama e suspira novamente.

Mais um dia, só mais um dia e ele teria ela novamente.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Esta fica vai especialmente para uma nova amiga que eu adorei conhecer.. ela comenta nas minhas fics... espero que vc goste lindinha...**

**Para a doce Ana C. W. Potter...**

**Adorei te conhecer lindinha..rsrs**


End file.
